Au Pair
by jec7777
Summary: Bella interviews for an Au Pair position, but gets far more than just a job. **This is an entry into the DILF contest**


**This is the first thing that I have ever posted. Good Luck to me, and to all the other entries!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Ninapolitan's**

**D.I.L.F. Contest**

**" Au Pair "**

**jec7777**

**Bella & Edward**

**Human**

I had been sent to an address by the temp agency to interview as an au pair. I don't really know much other than the family had money, the baby hadn't been born yet, and that the "mother-to-be" isn't really excited about it. When I found out that their house was way out on the outskirts of town, I had second thoughts. But I figured there will be less distractions and this will be a great opportunity to work on writing my novel. And this will be a good thing...I think.

I felt like I had been driving forever, when I came to a large gate with the words "Cullen Estates" on it. I couldn't believe it. Seriously? Is it possible that I could work for "THE" Edward Cullen? "Chateau Ste. Esme" was my favorite wine ever, and to actually be here, working for the man that creates it would be a dream come true. Granted, I didn't know anything about him personally, but I did know that I loved that wine. I pulled up to the intercom box when a staticky voice startled me.

"Can I help you?"

"M-my name's Isabella Swan. I'm here to interview for the au pair position."

"Yes, of course. Mrs. Cullen is expecting you."

I entered the gate and pulled through the winding roads of vineyards, the house came into view. But this was no house, it wasn't even a mansion. This thing was a castle, beautifully landscaped and groomed fit for the Queen herself. I parked my car in front of the house, got out and noticed how completely out of place it looked amongst the beauty before me.

I went up to the doors that towered over my petite stature. With butterflies in my stomach, I rang the bell to announce my arrival. After what felt like several agonizing minutes, the door opened and I was greeted by a young, exceptionally well-dressed woman. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. I immediately took in my surroundings. High ceilings adorned with crystal chandeliers. White marble tiles as far as my eyes can see. And a grand staircase that looked as if it might take you to heaven.

"Breathtaking isn't it?"

The pixie-like voice snapped me out of my trance. I smiled and nodded not knowing what else to say, as I didn't have to words to describe it that would do it justice.

She continued to walk to another room. "I'm Alice. I'm Mrs. Cullen's assistant. And you are Isabella?"

"Yes. Please, just Bella."

"Well, Bella, follow me to the bitch's lair...I-I mean Mrs. Cullen's office."

"That bad, huh?"

"Just don't get on her bad side, and you'll be fine."

As I was hurried down the long hallway, I could hear a voice that resembled a screaming banshee.

"AAAALLLLLIIIIIIICE??? Is that Swan girl here yet? We had an appointment, my back is hurts like a son-of-a-bitch, I have to pee like a fucking racehorse, and this baby feels like an alien trying to rip it's way free."

Alice grabbed me and we were running down the hall toward the shrieking. If I hadn't already had second thoughts about this, I definitely was now. Propped up by the door jam was strikingly gorgeous woman. I don't know why, but I had been anticipating someone much older, but she wasn't much older than I am. She had beautiful flowing strawberry-blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Her belly was swollen and stretched to capacity with the baby she was carrying. I skidded to a stop as I was approaching.

"You are Isabella." She was panting and said it more as a statement, than an introduction. "I'm Tanya Cullen, and this is why you are interviewing today." She pointed toward her heaving belly with a disgusted look. Straightening herself upright, she extended her hand for a proper introduction.

I lightly grasped her awaiting hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen. Please call me Bella."

As I released her hand, an enormous gush of water fell to the ground and soaked my shoes and the very expensive looking Persian rug that we were standing over. I looked up at Tanya in complete shock, realizing that her water just broke, and she was officially in labor.

"Well, isn't that just fucking great? I'm not scheduled for my c-section for another two weeks. This totally throws my schedule off for the month now. Alice, will you call and cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. Apparently I am going to be busy ridding myself of the alien-child."

That last part was said with more sarcasm and venom than any mother should allow herself. Tanya was given a gift that she was definitely taking for granted. I didn't know what I should be doing for her. I had just met her, yet I felt unusually close, considering my shoes were filled with amniotic fluid. So, I spoke up.

"Mrs. Cullen, I think we need to get you to the hospital, cuz I don't know nothin 'bout birthin no babies. What can I do to help?"

"Well, sweetie. You can start by getting me to your car. It's parked out front, I'm assuming, and it's a whole hell of a lot closer than trying to get to my car in the garage."

"Yes, ma'am. Yes, of course. Here, let me help you."

I led her to my car and got her inside, and down the long drive way to the hospital as fast as my little car could take us. I helped her get checked-in with the Labor & Delivery nurses, and then started to make my way out to the waiting room.

"Miss Swan, wait!!! _*pant pant*_ You're all I have right now. _*scream*_ And I know this is an unusual request, but will you please stay until my husband gets here. _*pant pant*_ Oh SHIT!!! _*groan*_ Edward!!! _*pant* _I forgot to call Edward!!!"

I looked at her stunned. _Who forgets to call their husband when they are having his baby? _I was pushed aside several times, and after the nurses and doctor came in and got everything set up, it was a matter of few pushes and some really disgusting visuals that I don't wish on my worst enemy, Tanya gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Tanya and the baby were moved up to a private recovery room, where I stayed with them both until her husband could arrive. I rocked with the baby while Tanya slept. They had named her Elizabeth Victoria. She had wavy auburn hair and the same blue eyes as her mother. I was humming to Elizabeth, when there was a knock at the door as it opened, and in walked the most god-like creature I had ever seen. He stood there stunned and looked at Tanya sleeping in the bed, and then he looked at me holding the baby and walked in the room.

"Mr. Cullen?" He nodded. "Congratulations, Sir. You have a beautiful baby girl. I'm so sorry that you were not able to make it in time."

Still completely stunned, he was able to start muttering "I'm sorry should I know you? That's my baby?" His voice was getting louder as he started to realize what had happened. He went over to bed and startled awake his sleeping wife. "What the fuck Tanya? You 'forgot' to call me on your way to the hospital to have _our_ baby? Alice figured you wouldn't remember to do it yourself, so she was thoughtful enough to call and let me know herself. Seriously? And who the hell is this? A stranger gets to hold my baby before I do?" He pointed in my direction.

Tanya, half-dazed from the pain killers and the marathon they call child birth she said, "What's the big deal, Edward? You're here now, aren't you? Oh, and by-the-way, this is Isabella Swan. She will be the nanny to take care of your daughter."

I felt bad for intruding on their private family moment and all, so I walked over to Mr. Cullen, gently laid his baby daughter in his arms. I instantly felt a surge of electricity as my arms brushed his in the transferring of Elizabeth. Feeling the warmth running up my face, I looked at him from under my lashes, I could barely mutter a whisper, "thank you so much for this opportunity to care for your precious girl. And please, call me Bella." And with that, I walked out the door.

I was greeted in the waiting room by Alice. She asked me for a ride back to the vineyard since Edward had driven her to the hospital. I said I would as long as we could stop by my house on the way, so I could pick up a few things. I explained that I was going to be the new au pair for the baby, and I was moving in. She was happy that I got the job, and I felt and instant connection with her. When we got back to the vineyard, Alice showed me where staff parking was. Over the next few days, she gave me a extensive tour of the estate, the vineyard grounds, and a tour of the winery.

My room was right next to the nursery that was as exquisitely decorated as the rest of the house. I was looking around inside getting acquainted where everything was, when I stopped at a picture that was in a small frame on the shelf. I took it down and was looking at it, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Pretty, isn't she? That's my mother. I named Elizabeth after her. She died when I was very little. Ever since Esme adopted me, she's always tried to keep her memory alive for me." It was Edward, and in his arms was a bundle of pink. Elizabeth was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, I just thought that little Lizzy here would be more comfortable in her crib."

I placed the picture back on the shelf. "That's alright. I was just trying to get more acquainted with the place, since I hope to be here for a while."

He smiled the cutest half grin "That's fine. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough here. I also wanted to come find you and apologize for my behavior at the hospital. It was totally uncalled for and I'm sorry. It just upset me that I walk in after my wife has a baby and I see a stranger holding our baby. Tanya and I have had more problems since she found out that she was pregnant than the whole 5 years we've been married. But enough about that..."

I nodded and inquired, "where is Tanya? Shouldn't she be with the baby?"

A sad look darkened his emerald eyes. "Tanya is preparing for a business trip to Paris. Since she had the baby early, she's been busy making calls, and making plans to get her new clothing line into a fashion show or whatever it's called. She said that she couldn't miss out on this opportunity just because of a little 'inconvenience'."

"That must be so hard for you. I'll be here to help in any way you need me to." I took the baby from him, and as our arms brushed again, I felt that same electric spark rush through me, and the warmth returned to my cheeks. I put Elizabeth in her crib and took the baby monitor into my room, to work on my writing before she woke up for her next feeding.

Several days passed, pretty much the same. I would get up in the middle of the night for all the feedings and diaper changes. Edward would help when he wasn't busy running the vineyard. Even Alice had fun with Elizabeth, changing her outfits and making sure she was properly dressed. And Tanya would stay as far away from Elizabeth as physically possible.

I was in the nursery when Alice brought in a new little dress for Elizabeth. She told me that she is working on her own designs on her off time from Tanya. She is very talented, I'm sure one day everyone will want to be seen in an Alice Brandon creation. "Here is my latest and greatest creation," Alice chirped. "I call it baby-chic, what do you think?"

"You're asking MY opinion? I love ALL of your work. I just wish I was small enough to wear it. You really should be doing this on your own. Why are you wasting your time being a personal assistant to Tanya when you obviously have so much talent of your own?"

"Awww Bella, you're too kind. And I have considered it, but I kinda have a good thing going here. And I dunno, I just never quite thought I was good enough to really be able to do it on my own before. I have learned so much from Tanya, that I kind of feel obligated to stay with her." Alice looked down in defeat. I got the feeling that there was more going on than she was letting on.

"Alice? I'm sorry, and it's probably none of my business but, what is the deal with Tanya anyway? She married an obviously beautiful man and wonderful father, she now has a beautiful baby girl and yet, she seems to be throwing it all away. On what? Her career?"

"Her career has always been more important to her than anything else. The way I understand it, Edward and Tanya grew up together as a result of their parent's being such close friends. They were practically forced together by their families. Edward did develop feelings for Tanya. He is a wonderful man, but he can do so much better than Tanya. I think that Tanya was just using Edward for his family name in order to get her career off and running, and now that it is she has no use for him other than to make her look good."

"Oh Alice, that's TERRIBLE! Well, now that I know more of the story, I understand the tension. I would never, ever be able to use someone like that. Especially someone like Edward."

"What's that supposed to mean, 'especially someone like Edward'? Sounds to me like someone's got the hots for the boss man." Alice was laughing uncontrollably. I chuckled along with her to save face, but knowing that I did feel some kind of attraction towards him that I didn't understand myself.

We were still rolling on the floor in laughter when we heard the banshee screech again. "Alice? Bella? Not to interrupt the festivities or anything, but what in the hell is going on in here? I need to see the two of you out in the hall this instant." We both scrambled to our feet and out the door where Tanya was waiting.

"Bella, I don't pay you to sit around chat whenever you feel the need. And Alice, I pay you far too much and we have far too many things to do to prepare to leave for Paris for you to be fraternizing with the hired help. We will be leaving for France at the end of the month. Now both of you get off your asses and get your shit done."

We both simultaneously mumbled a "yes ma'am" to her and I went to my room and Alice left to do as she was told.

I heard the footsteps follow me into my room and I shuddered at the thought of what Tanya was going to say next.

"Bella, your job and your ONLY job is to take care of that baby. Is that so hard to understand? I can not have you bothering my assistant with such mundane gossip. Maybe it was a mistake to have you here. Obviously, this job is far to difficult for you to comprehend."

I quickly objected, "I'm sorry, but I happen to think I am doing a great job here. Trust me Mrs. Cullen, your baby is being well cared for." _More than you can say you've done for her._

I then heard a throat clear at my door, and I whipped around to see Edward standing in the door. He had a concerned look on his face and then spoke, "Tanya, I can't believe you'd even question Bella's ability to care for Lizzy. She has been twice the mother to that baby than you can even dream of being. She is doing a fantastic job, and whether you like it or not, she will be staying and she will continue to care for Lizzy."

Tanya just stood there dumbfounded for a moment and then stomped out of the room. I heaved a sigh of relief and Edward spoke again, "I can not apologize enough for her. I appreciate all you have done for Lizzy, and I meant every word I said. Thank you"

I was happy to hear that he was pleased with my work, but as he spoke, I just stared and got lost in his beautiful green eyes and mesmerized by his voice. Then, I realized that I was gawking at him and instantly felt the blush rise to my cheeks once again. Now, I don't know which I am more embarrassed about, the staring or the blushing. I instantly covered my cheeks in the hopes of covering up the evidence. Edward gently touched my hands and said, "you have too pretty of a face to cover up." His grasp lingered, and I felt an ache when he finally released my hands.

Almost a month had passed since Tanya had left for Paris. Elizabeth was growing stronger, but Edward was growing sadder. One day, I saw him in the nursery rocking with Elizabeth, humming a gentle lullaby. When he glanced up at me, I noticed a silent tear roll down his cheek. Immediately, I ran over to Elizabeth, thinking something was wrong.

"She's fine. That's not what I'm upset about. A couple of days ago, I got a call from Tanya telling me that her clothing line had been picked up by some hoity-toity French company, and wouldn't be coming home. And then today, I got these in the mail."

He handed me a large envelope, and inside I found papers from some lawyer. After reading them, I discovered that she was filing for divorce and leaving Elizabeth completely in his care, relinquishing her rights to her own daughter. I couldn't believe what I was reading. _What kind of a mother does this? _

"Mr. Cullen, I am so sorry. I don't even know what to say." I kept wracking my brain to come up with at least one coherent thought, but I had nothing. I was just in shock that a mother could actually disown her only daughter.

I guess Edward saw the struggle on my face and got up to put Liz in her crib and turned to look at me. "I guess this was a long time coming with Tanya and me. I had just hoped that things would have changed once Lizzy arrived. But from the looks of it, they got worse. But you know, I am not so much upset that she left me as I am that she left and abandoned Lizzy. How am I going to explain to my little girl that her mother didn't want her? How is that going to make her feel?" He sat back down in the chair and his eyes fell once again to the floor.

I wanted so much to be able to just hold him and comfort him, but decided that may be an inappropriate action for our kind of relationship. So instead, I offered a small platitude, "everything happens for a reason. If this is the way that things are meant to be, then it will all work out."

As I returned the envelope to him, I bent down, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, in the hopes that it would be enough comfort in his time of need. After that small kiss, I felt the burning sparks in my lips. I gave him a quick smile, touching my lips to possibly soothe the burn, and I saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly into the most breathtaking grin. I knew right then, I needed to leave...quickly. I retreated to the comfort of my room, knowing that Elizabeth was being taken care of by her father.

Later that week, I was sitting at my bedroom window staring out over the yard. I needed to get some inspiration for my book. I looked down and saw Adonis himself, skimming the pool. Edward was wearing nothing but some board shorts, riding a little low for his own good. I guess I had never taken the time to completely admire all this God-like creature has to offer. His hair was a deep copper with threads of caramel through it. The muscles that formed his perfect body seemed to be chisled from the finest marble. The beads of sweat forming on his back and chest were glistening in the sunlight, giving him the effect that he was sparkling. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. _Oh, the things I would love to do to that body. Oh, the things that body was doing to me._ I needed to get these thoughts out of my head. Afterall, he is my boss.

I took the baby monitor with me and went down in the kitchen to warm a bottle for Elizabeth, and make a snack for myself when Edward walked by.

"What are you making there?" he asked.

"Just making a sandwich for me and a bottle for Elizabeth, would you like one?" I replied

He got a grossed out look on his face, and I looked at him confused. "No, I don't think that I'd like to have a bottle today, let's leave those for Lizzy. But if you're offering up a sandwich, I'll take one of those instead."

When I realized what I had said and now understand the grossed out look, I giggled and started rambling out a response, "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, I didn't mean to ask if you wanted a bottle. Of course you don't want a bottle, you're a grown man. I can't believe I asked if you wanted a bottle. A sandwich, I meant to ask if you wanted..."

He had just gotten out of the pool and was still soaking wet. As he walked to the fridge to grab a drink and as he was passing back by me, he thought it would be a good time to shake like a dog, sending a spray of cold water all over me. "I had to stop your rambling somehow. I was just kidding, I know what you meant. And how many times do I have to tell you, please, call me Edward?"

I gave him a pouty look and pushed him away, scolding him for making me wet. Little did he know I was wet in more ways then one.

I ran upstairs to feed Elizabeth. I got her out of her crib and sat down in the rocking chair. I started singing to her and then I started thinking about Edward again and how perfect of a life this would be. After our little encounter downstairs, I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if I was the lucky girl married to Edward and this was our baby. I thought maybe a little girl-to-girl chat was necessary, so who better than to talk to that Elizabeth.

"So, Lizzy, you've got a pretty great little life here. I've grown to love you like my own, and I know that your daddy loves you more than anything. I can see it in his eyes when he holds you or even talks about you. You're one precious angel, and a very lucky girl to have such a wonderful daddy. Did I mention that your daddy is really cute too? My daddy is very special to me. He is the Chief of Police in a little town out on the coast. I became quite the daddy's girl when I was younger, and when you get a little older, I'll show you how you can wrap yourself around your daddy's little finger and make him give you all the things that you've ever wanted."

I continued to rock and hum, and I found myself getting sleepy as I was rocking. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. The next thing I realized, I was dreaming of Edward.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was standing at the side of the crib looking down at Elizabeth, when I felt the same warm tingly sensation coursing through my body. I had the eerie sense that someone was behind me. That's when I felt a warm breath on my neck, and two arms had found their way around me to grasp the railing I was standing in front of. I let out a low moan of approval, and turned to face him. I was met with his eyes burning with lust and suddenly his hot mouth crashed into mine. Our tongues collide in a fight for dominance, but they quickly cooperate and start to dance in sync. He pulls me closer, as I push against him, and we find ourselves gliding across the nursery floor and straight out the door. He turns me quickly and pins me against the wall in the hall. The rush of my hands on his body could not keep up with the frenzy I felt inside.

Not a word was said, but the echo of our moans rang out through the hall. He released my mouth and I let out a groan as I tried to catch my breath. He slid his lips across my lips, down my cheek, and planted them firmly to my neck. He continued his assult along my neck and stopped near my ear. His labored breath so close to my ear stimulated the senses made me weak in the knees. I managed to gasp, "Edward the things you do to me." He chuckled, and just said, "Bella...Bella...Bella..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dream didn't last long. I woke up still holding Elizabeth in the rocking chair and Edward was standing in the doorway of the nursery holding the monitor in his hand with a wide smile on his face, and a sparkle in his eye. "So, I'm really cute, am I?"

I was mortified. _Had he heard my little talk with Elizabeth? _I got up out of the rocking chair and put Elizabeth in her crib and turned around to head for the door. Edward was still standing in the doorway, so I motioned for us to step out in the hall so we could talk without waking the sleeping baby. The memory of my dream still fresh in my mind, and standing out in the hall, made my clit twitch and the flush return to my cheeks.

I began rambling incoherently, "sir, I don't even know what to say right now. I am more embarrassed now, then when I tripped walking across the stage at graduation, and believe me, that was humiliating. I am so sorry." My gaze drifted away from his face, "I was just having a heart-to-heart. I haven't had any time off or really talked to anyone since Elizabeth was born and Alice left for Paris, so I guess I just let everything go. I can not begin to apologize for my inappropriate behavior, and I promise nothing like this will ever happen again."

Edward palmed my cheek to return my focus to him, "you have nothing to be sorry for. You haven't done anything wrong. I was kidding again. You need to loosen up a little. And you're right...you haven't had a day off in several months. You have been the perfect mother to a baby that isn't even yours. It is Friday, why don't you take the rest of the night off to rest and relax."

The innocence of his touch sent my brain into over-drive and my mouth on full throttle, "oh, Sir, I could never do that. You must have so much work to do. And what if Elizabeth needs something?"

He moved his hand from my cheek to my lips to quiet the ramblings and questioned, "how many more times to I have to tell you to call me Edward? You have been living here for months. I'd like to think of us as friends now. I kind of like having you around, and I hope you feel the same way. So, how about if you stop thinking of this as a job and start thinking of this as home? Now, friend, why don't you go into your room, call someone to go out with, and have a little fun tonight.

I simply nodded and he dropped his hand back to his side and smiled my favorite smile. I was thankful for my night off and now I just had to figure out what to do with it.

I headed to my room, sat on my bed, and just stared at my phone for what seemed like an eternity. I was just about to pick it up to call someone and it started ringing. _Freaky_.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Alice. I was just thinking of you, and we haven't seen each other in so long. I wanted to call and let you know that I'm home from Paris. I couldn't stand living in Tanya's shadow any longer, and then when she just up and left Edward and the baby. Well, that was the last straw and the wake up call I needed. Are you busy? Can I come over and we can talk and hang out?

"Absolutely! Edward just gave me the night off, so we have all night. Hurry up and get your ass over here." I hung up the phone with her, and quickly got off my bed to change my clothes. I was so happy that I finally get to have a night off to hang out with good wine and good conversation with a good friend.

I was a little sad however. As I was changing my clothes, I couldn't shake what Edward had said earlier about thinking of this place as home, and that he liked having me around. I like being here, and I really like being here with him. I held my hand up to my cheek where he had touched me earlier, and I swear I could still feel the warmth of his touch. I grazed my fingertips over my lips and thought about what it might be like to have his lips on mine.

A knock at my bedroom door awakened me from my daydream. It started to open and then a little mop of dark hair peeked around the door, it was Alice. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh, Alice, I sure have missed you. It's going to be so nice to actually talk to someone that can hold a conversation for once, not just giggle and drool." I referenced Elizabeth.

"Bella!!! I'm so happy to see you, and I'm so happy to be back. And I want to see that little drool-monster. I bet she is getting so big."

I grabbed her hand and drug her into the nursery where I knew Elizabeth was sleeping. I stopped short, when I saw that Edward was still in there. Alice stepped around me and ran up to give him a big hug. _Oh, to be able to do that._

"Edward, I hope you don't mind that I invited Alice over. She just wanted to see Elizabeth for a moment, then we were going to get a drink and hang out for a while." I said it more as a statement than a question.

"Bella, of course not. I told you to take the night off, and who better to do that with than Alice." He turned to Alice and smiled, "it's nice to have you back. My apologies for unpleasantness that my ex-wife may have caused you. We are happy to have you here. There is plenty of wine down in the cellar, you are more than welcome to have some. And make sure Bella has a good time, she deserves a break." When he said the last part and winked at me, and then turned to walk out the door.

Alice grabbed me to force me to look at her, "ok...what is going on with you two?"

I wrinkled up my face at her confused, "whatever do you mean?" I walked out of the nursery and down the hall towards the kitchen to make some snacks and get the wine. I have a feeling this conversation is going to require alot of wine.

"Don't play all coy and innocent with me Bella. There is obviously something between you and Edward. I can tell, he's totally into you."

I did my very best to not look at Alice to give anything away. I still didn't know how I felt about Edward, so I didn't know what to tell her. I opened up the bottle of wine poured two glasses, and practically drained my glass.

Alice grabbed the bottle and refilled my glass as well as her own. "Bella, what aren't you telling me? You know me, I wouldn't judge you. In fact, I think you and Edward would be perfect together. It's about time he got himself a decent woman. I say, go for it!"

"Are you kidding me? He doesn't feel that way about me. Seriously? I mean look at me, and then look at him. He's gorgeous, and I'm well, me."

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you? I mean we could definitely do something about that wardrobe of yours, but you are beautiful. And he would be lucky to have you. I'd do ya." Alice winked at me and refilled her glass again.

We continued to talk and drink for a few more hours until Alice was passed out on the couch. I hadn't had nearly as much to drink as she did, but I still wasn't tired enough to go to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said about Edward. I couldn't believe that he would possibly have feelings for me.

I walked around trying to figure things out and made my way outside by the pool. It was a warm night, so I thought I would take a little swim, maybe it would help me clear my mind, or at least tire me out enough to go to sleep.

I didn't want to have to go all the way up back to my room to get my suit. I discreetly looked around and figured it was late enough that everyone should be sleeping. I didn't see anyone so I stripped everything off and dove in.

I swam a couple laps, and then stopped for a breath of air. When I looked up, there was figure sitting in one of the lounge chairs on the pool deck. I pulled myself to the pool's edge in the hopes to hide my lack of clothing. The figure stood up and walked towards the pool side and into the light. It was Edward.

"I-I couldn't sleep, I thought maybe a swim would help. I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone would be up."

He had a towel in his hand. "It seems like great minds think alike. I couldn't sleep either, so I was going for a walk when I heard you out here, so I sat down for a minute to enjoy the view", he said with a grin.

I took a chance to peek up at him and noticed that all he had on was a towel himself, and there was no hiding the tent he was pitching. I was embarrassed, and quickly looked away. But what was really going through my head was _how the hell am I going to get out of this water?_

Like he could read my mind, Edward walked over to the stairs with the towel open wide and his head turned slightly as if to try and give me privacy to get out. I swam over to stairs, took a deep breath and quickly ascended. When he felt me grab for the towel, he wrapped his arms around me to close the towel. Our faces were now inches away from each other. I could feel his warm breath on my cool, wet skin. His eyes were darting back and forth between my eyes and my lips.

As soon as I took a step back, he grabbed me tighter and then I felt his lips crash to mine. It startled me, but I quickly gave in to the fervency. It was my dream all over again, but this time I didn't only see it, I could feel it.

His arms were still wrapped around me holding my towel, so I let go and allowed my hands to make their way up to his head and my fingers fisted his hair. Simultaneously, we pulled harder against each other and groaned. I could definitely feel his tumescence against my stomach. I was deliriously happy that I could feel what I was doing to him.

Our kissing was strong and steady. It wasn't rough and full of lust, but it wasn't slow and passionate either. It was a fabulous mix of the two together, it was perfect.

I ached for him to touch me, but I wasn't going to rush anything. Our bodies were pressed so tightly together, that he dropped the towel he was holding around me, and it stayed in place as the back stayed slightly open. His hands started to run up and down the length of my back. Goose bumps started to appear all over my skin, but it wasn't from the cooling temperature.

He removed his lips from mine, and I whimpered at the loss, but they quickly regained purchase on my neck. I let out another moan. He bit, licked, and kissed his way up my neck to my ear. I reached up on my toes, and grasped his hair tighter, in the hopes of getting closer to him.

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea how long I've waited to do this," he whispered. He took ahold of my hair, and gently pulled until I tilted my head back so he could have better access to my neck. He started working his way back down my neck and across the top of my chest lapping up the water droplets along the way just above where the towel stopped.

"Oh, Edward, I have only dreamed of being here like this with you." My stomach fluttered with anticipation. I really didn't know how long this was going to last, but I was going to embrace every touch and every kiss, as if it were to end at any moment.

My hands slowly made their way down his neck, over his muscular shoulders and over as much of his Herculean body I could reach. I could feel each ripple and contour of each muscle. It was very obvious he worked hard on his physique, and I made a promise to myself, that I would do whatever it took to make sure none of that hard work would not go unnoticed.

His hands started to map out my body as well. Without warning, he made an ever so slight move and I felt my towel pool at my feet. I completely froze, and looked at him shocked.

He sensed my hesitation, and took a step back, however, his eyes widened at my now fully exposed body. "Oh my God, Bella, you are absolutely beautiful, but if you don't want this, just tell me now. Tell me to stop and I will do my best to just walk away."

I didn't want him to stop, and I definitely didn't want him to walk away. I did the one thing that I knew would move things along, because my body was aching for his touch. I reached my hand up to his chest, and along with my eyes, I slowly ghosted down until I stopped at the towel that was wrapped around his hips. I looked up at him under my lashes, with a quick smile and a flick of my wrist, his towel joined mine at our feet.

"Good answer," he beamed with delight. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the pool house. The excitement of the moment brought back all the forbidden horny teenager feelings. I couldn't wait to have him over me.

I noticed that pool house was just as beautifully decorated as the main house. _Why in the hell am I looking at the decor? I have a hot guy dragging me into the bedroom._

Edward made his way to the bedroom and stopped to kiss me again. I giggled in his eagerness. His hands came up to touch me again, the giggling stopped and the moaning started.

His hands made their way to my breasts. He palmed them with perfection as his kisses were slow and steady. The back of my knees found the edge of the mattress, and I practically fell onto the bed.

I lay there totally exposed again, with his unwavering eyes upon me. "I don't know if I have enough words to give this sight justice. You are just so...positively...no delectably...no beautifully...nothing can express what I feel right now." I couldn't do anything but smile back up at him with a blush on my cheeks, and lust in my eyes.

He kneeled next to me and his lips did not go toward mine again, but instead, made their way to the soft peak of my breast. I instantly arched my back at the need to be closer. He moaned and the vibration radiated through my body. His other hand caressed its way up my thigh to my hip. I whimpered that he had neglected the place I needed him most. I had to adjust my legs in the hopes of causing enough friction to help ease the ache.

The need for him was getting to be more than I could handle. I was thinking that I needed to take matters into my own hands once again. My hand trailed down his body to only to be surprised by the undeniable size of his cock. I let out another moan of pleasure. Now I knew I couldn't wait to have him buried deep in me. I groped it with desperation and anticipation.

Edward gasped when my hand made contact, "Bella, you better be prepared to finish what you've started. Because what you are doing there feels all sorts of wonderful." His hand that was resting on my hip backtracked and found its way back to my sweet spot. He moaned once again, "FFFFFFUCK ME! Girl, you are so wet and ready."

"Then stop talking about it and just do it already. I can't wait to feel you in me. I ache...I yearn...I pine..." His lips found mine again as he moved to hover over me. _FINALLY!_

"Girl, you ramble when you're nervous, any other time I'd find it very endearing." He kissed me again, and then I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance and then whispered, "ready or not, here I come!"

He buried himself in me and I once again, instinctively arched into him with another moan, "HOLY DAMN! You feel so fucking good in me."

He started with slow thrusting movements. Sliding in and out in a perfect rhythm. His lips once again attached to my neck, and he thumbed over my peaked nipple. I felt the warmth in my body flowing and the tingling starting. With so much stimulation I wasn't going to be able to last long. "Edward, roll over. I'm not going to last long if we keep up like this."

Edward stopped, and looked down at me. "Are you ok? Are you hurting?"

"Oh, God no. I'm more than ok," I panted. "It's just if you want this to last anymore than a minute, I need to take over." I blushed again_. Fucking lack of self control._

He chuckled, but obliged. He pulled me close and held me tight as he flipped us both over still lost inside me. "Better? I get an beautiful view this way, so I don't mind." He rested his hands behind his head taking it all in.

I rocked back on him and his eyes glazed over. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," I said as I glided up and down his shaft.

"Believe me, if you'd let me, I would. What was that about not being able to last long? You keep this up and I will be the one that won't be lasting long." He reached a hand down where we met and thumbed my clit. I raised up and slid down on his cock again. I bent down to kiss along his chest and neck and he took the opportunity to lift his hips and start his thrusting all over again. This time I wasn't able to pant, gasp, or groan out a coherent sentence. I let my body give in to the animalistic urges, and I began to bounce down to meet his thrusts.

"That's it Bella. Fuck me. Come with me. Be with me." He screamed, as he reached his own climax.

I fell to his chest and rested my head in the crook of his neck we both were panting to get air, but we managed to plant little kisses on each other.

He spoke first, "Bella, that was unbelievable. I have been wanting to talk to you for a while now. I have watched the way you are with Lizzy, and I couldn't ask for anyone better to take care of her. I love having you around. Like I said before, I really want you to stop thinking of this like a job, and more like home."

I sighed, "Edward, what is it that you want from me?"

"I'll take whatever you're willing to give me, as long as I can call you mine."

_Always..._


End file.
